Schnee's Troublesome Troubadours
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: These five women have been traveling the kingdoms for a year. They've done well for themselves in that time and have been through many events. But what if three of them decide that they may want to share a little more? How things will change is not as well known, or planned, as the shows they've put on.
1. Checking the Inn and Building a Triangle

**AN: Say hello to what I affectionately call Project Jackhammer! A medieval troubadour AU! I'm actually releasing this early because I am still working on Desserts and Phoenix Rose and I don't want to keep away from posting for too long again. This is my first foray into a poly ship, and I'm going to be upfront here if you do not like this kind of shipping then don't read it cause I will be harsh with flamers. I have one poly ship planned and may go through with a second, I'm still on the fence about the second one. This story is also going to get me into the habit of pacing out screen time better for characters so that is a plus as well. Despite how this chapter may read I do want to keep the drama fairly light. You'll see what I mean with that in later chapters. I say that not even really having a plan for how I'm going to write this, then again if you've read my other stuff I only ever plan out one story and that's on hiatus.**

 **You may notice I did not include quotations with thoughts in this chapter, something different I know. Let me know how it reads and if needed I will put them back. That is all for now! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

 **Big thanks to Dongyrn for beta reading this chapter and giving it a second edit!**

 **Thank you TheDarkenedRose for giving it the initial edit!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Checking the Inn and Building a Triangle**

A young woman walked through the evening crowds of the town, making her way to the outskirts towards her nearby camp. She was clad in a black and red trimmed skirt, black stockings with a blooming rose pattern down them, and a white high-neck blouse with a black and red overbust corset. Her black leather boots clacking lightly on the cobbled street, a deep red cloak and hood clasped with a blooming silver rose, serving to help shield her from the cool breeze of the evening. It also served to keep concealed a short sword, dirk, and a small quiver of arrows. Against the wishes of her patron Ruby Rose, a minstrel in the Huntress Troubadours, had decided to scout out the town herself before they made the decision to play at the local tavern.

"Aside from the quality of the ale, I don't think Weiss'll have any issues with us setting up there." Ruby said to herself, hiccuping slightly as she walked and using her unstrung longbow for support. As the minstrel walked she was thinking about how her first year from home had been. "Today makes a year… has is it really been that long since you both disappeared? No matter, if you're both still alive we'll find you. If not then we'll find where you are and at least have closure." She didn't notice the two figures holding a whispered conversation as they followed her from the shadows of the buildings. Lost in thought Ruby only managed to get a few yards from where her watchers were before a person in the thinning evening crowd stepped close to her, she felt a hand slip toward her belt.

* * *

"Did we really need to follow her, Blake? We both know Ruby is more than capable of protecting herself," one of the women whispered. A pair of rabbit ears perched atop her head twitched questioningly towards Ruby. She was clad in a simple dark brown tunic with a stitched heart, trimmed with a lighter tan, dark-brown trousers, and brown leather boots. A belt held pouches of differing sizes, and a brown and tan-handled flanged mace.

"I know she can, Velvet. I just didn't like the idea of her going alone, not to mention I can smell the ale on her breath from here," Blake answered her companion. Like Velvet, Blake was a Faunus only instead of rabbit ears, a pair of cat ears were perched on her head. She was clad in a long white coat with a grey lining, a black sleeveless tunic, black trousers with a white belladonna flower on each leg and black leather boots. On her belt partially hidden by her coat were a short sword, a small hand crossbow, and a pair of daggers. Blake also had a few other daggers hidden elsewhere on her person but within easy reach if needed.

"I would never have taken her for a heavy drinker. Then again if that tavern sells honeyed ale, I shouldn't be surprised." Velvet shrugged. She and Blake had known about the shorter woman's love of sweets for a year now so seeing Ruby tipsy or drunk on sweet ale was not really a surprise.

"That's exactly why I said we should follow her. I trust her abilities but-" Blake was cut off by Ruby's cry, though the Faunus didn't quite understand what the red cloaked minstrel was saying as she had slipped into Valayan.

"Vous cutpurse! Revenir ici!" Ruby was a red blur as she ran as fast as she could after the person who had stolen her coin purse. The minstrel's words loosely translated to: You thief get back here!

"I'll go after Ruby, there is an alley not too far down. Think you can rig something at the entrance to slow that thief, Velv? He looks like a quick one," the feline Faunus asked, pointing at the thief and the nearby alley.

Velvet pulled a few clay spheres from one of the pouches on her hip, smirking before she ran toward the alley Blake had indicated. "Of course, just be sure to cover your eyes, it's gonna be a bright night."

* * *

"Si vous ne revenez pas ici, je vais vous accrocher par votre-!" Even slightly intoxicated Ruby was sprinting after the thief and keeping pace, the streets having cleared moments before as the town settled down for the night; until her quarry entered the alleyway that Velvet had just trapped. The ceramic spheres shattered as the running thief stepped on them causing them to explode in a bright flash of light. Momentarily blinded, the red cloaked young woman and her quarry were both forced to a somewhat undignified halt. _I'd know that trap anywhere, guess Velvet is in the area and if she's here then Blake is too_ , Ruby thought as she sat on the ground rubbing at her blinded eyes.

The feel of a small object flying past her, followed by a short cry as the projectile found it's mark, announced Blake's arrival. "You alright Ruby?" the raven-haired Faunus asked as she loaded another dart into a small hand crossbow Velvet had fashioned for her.

"Y-yeah. Damn… my eyes are gonna sting for a few days," the performer said, wincing as her vision cleared. "How many did you use this time, Bunny?" Ruby asked questioningly as she looked trying to find the Huntress Troubadours' resident tinkerer and flutist.

"I only used five of my light spheres this time, no wait, it was seven, sorry Red." Velvet apologized with a shrug when Ruby's eyesight cleared enough to see her. She was standing over the thief, her boot on his back, Blake's dart sticking in his shoulder. "Nice shot, Kitten, he's gonna be out for a few hours. Then again, valerian root is a sedative strong enough to stop a bull."

"Thanks, but to be fair, you made the crossbow and dug the roots. Now let's see about taking back what's Ruby's and getting back to camp. Weiss'll have our heads if we're not back quickly," Blake said as she looked for Ruby's coin purse while pocketing a few rings she found in a hidden pocket in the man's shirt.

"So the princess did send you guys. I thought as much," Ruby sighed, catching her coin purse when Blake tossed it to her.

"Not like that at all Ruby. We went looking for you ourselves a few hours ago, Weiss actually wasn't happy about that either. Yang calmed her down though," Velvet said placing an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders as they walked, trying to placate her.

"Wait, you said Yang calmed her down… we may want to take our time getting back then," Ruby said, as she secured her coin purse to her belt. The two Faunus could see that Ruby hadn't left the tavern empty-handed.

"What are you… oh." Blake trailed off, blushing as the realization hit her.

"Yup, and I don't want a repeat of the last time we interrupted them," the red clad vocalist of the troubadours said with a shudder.

"That is a good idea. Say, you didn't pick up a bottle of ale from that tavern, did you?" Velvet asked, knowing Ruby had the bottle on her and needing something to help banish the image of their patron's and bodyguard's indecent activities.

"Of course I did, wanna split it?" Ruby asked, pulling the bottle off her belt and taking a swig before handing it to Blake.

"You read our minds," Blake chuckled, accepting the bottle.

"Blake, you didn't happen to take anything extra did you?" Ruby asked causing Blake to cough on the ale.

"What?! Me? No, just your coin purse Ruby!" Blake said, feigning innocence and indignation.

"Blake…" Velvet trailed, her ears twitching questioningly as she took the bottle.

"Fine... yeah I did," Blake relented, her ears flattening in embarrassment, as she held out a pair of well made silver rings. "I found the pocket he had them in and couldn't help it, alright?"

"Well… they were on a thief, would it be wrong to keep them?" Velvet asked, looking from the rings to Blake and Ruby.

"Normally I'd say yes and have you return them, but given that the guy looked to be small-time there shouldn't be too much harm. Besides, they may come in handy if we end up strapped for coin," Ruby said as Velvet took a swig from the bottle, then thought about Yang and Weiss. _Or they could be used for something else later if they're really this serious. Yang is still hurting about Mom and Dad's disappearance last year, I won't let her get hurt anymore so you damn well better be serious Weiss or… Il y aura l'Enfer à payer._

* * *

 _ **Huntress' Camp**_

"So Weiss, how long do you think it took Velvet and Blake to find my sister this time?" Yang asked, her arm holding the other woman to her side as she ran her fingers though Weiss' alabaster hair. They both had their backs against a large oak as they kept watch over the camp, waiting for the other members of the troupe to return.

"Knowing her and knowing them not too much longer, Blake probably had her trail as soon as she got to the town. Why do you ask?" Weiss inquired, as she snuggled deeper into Yang's side, entwining one of her own hands with the taller blonde woman's.

"Just wondering is all. Velvet has been a little off lately, quieter. I've seen her send the odd glance at Ruby when she thought no one was looking. And I've heard Blake talking in her sleep the last few nights, it almost sounded like she was confessing something. She was about as fervent as your typical confessional patron, too," the blonde fighter answered.

"Oh? Now you have my interest," Weiss said, looking from their campfire to catch Yang's eye.

"I thought I already had it," the Huntress' bodyguard said, a suggestive smirk on her lips as she cast a quick glance at their disarrayed bedroll.

"Well you do, yes. But get on with it, what's on your mind?" the Huntress' patron said, hoping the light was dim enough to hide her blush. She had known Yang for almost a year, now. They had met a few days after Weiss had left Atlas, tired of living the boring life of a merchant's daughter. Yet she still let the tall blonde fluster her.

"I may be grasping here, but what do you think the chances are that they both have something for Ruby?" Yang mused. She wasn't actually concerned about the idea. If Ruby was happy, that was all that mattered, and Yang did trust Blake and Velvet enough to keep her happy.

"Hmmm, I find that unlikely but given how close they work together I guess I could see that," the Atlesian replied, giving that some thought. Then another thought struck her and she sat up quickly, "Oh mein Gott! If that's the case, can you imagine what would happen if they had a relationship? If they ended it, imagine the feelings that would change, how they'd interact. It would-" Yang cut her off Weiss' rambling with a kiss. It was nothing like what it had been earlier that evening, full of passion and a lust born from hunger. This time it was softer, sweeter, and reassuring.

As Yang pulled away, Weiss could see that the blonde's eyes were not filled with worry at the thought of a relationship between the three minstrels of the Huntress Troubadours, "I trust the three of them to be able to make each other happy. I'm not saying it's going to happen, but if it does, I think they can handle it."

"I- You're right, Yang. If anyone could figure out how to make that kind of a relationship work it would be those three. If it happens," Weiss said, slowly returning to her position snuggled into Yang's side.

"If it happens." the blonde parroted in agreement, before change the topic to Altas. Weiss had been closed off to the idea of speaking of her home kingdom but Yang felt the need to know. "If you don't mind me prying will you finally tell me what your life in Atlas was like? We'll be there eventually and it would be nice to know what to expect."

"I-" Weiss hesitated, "I should start with what I left behind. You do have a right to know in case we run into anyone from my past there. As you know I was born into an influential merchant family. I had it all, a loving family, future prospects, even a-" She took a deep breath, that was the only bridge she hoped she hadn't completely burned. "Even a suitor."

"A suitor, eh? I don't actually find that surprising," Yang said, a slight hint of worry crossing her face before vanishing. _Would she go back to them?_

"Then one day I grew bored living that life. I just decided to go out and see the world. I left no bad blood behind with my family, I'm free to return when I wish, but there is one bridge I burned that when we go back I do want to see about repairing. At least so that I can consider her a friend again," Weiss continued, not noticing the worried look that had flashed across her lover's face.

"I don't really see a problem with getting her back as a friend. If anything it would show you that even after a falling out people can go back to being friends," Yang said, a little reassured at Weiss' thought of only being friends again with her former suitor.

"True…" Weiss trailed off, realizing that Yang was right. If she found out if her former suitor could still be her friend then her minstrels would be fine as well. "We should probably get cleaned up before the others get back," Weiss suggested, nodding toward the nearby stream.

"Good point. Last time they caught us post...fun... Blake and Velvet couldn't stop blushing whenever they looked at us," Yang said, causing Weiss' cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

 _At our current rate we'll circle to Atlas in about month, maybe two. If Yang is right then maybe we can at least be friends again, Neo,_ Weiss thought as she followed her blonde lover to the stream.

* * *

The three minstrels of the Huntress Troubadours were swaying slightly as they supported one another when they arrived at their camp on the outskirts of the village. "The look on your face when you started chasing that thief was éfthymos, Ruby!" Blake giggled, slipping a little into Mistralian.

"Your expression before you realized he had stolen from you, it was actually kind of cute… I, um, wait that came out wrong!" Velvet exclaimed, her ears hiding her eyes in embarrassment as she backed away from Ruby and Blake.

"Velvet, calm down, there's no reason to get upset. What's wrong?" Ruby asked, concerned at the outburst.

"N-no I-I'm fine. Everything is fine!" the rabbit Faunus said, diving for her tent and closing the flap behind her. _Cur non habeo dicere Lycisca?! It would have been better to keep quiet!_

"W-what was that about?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea, Ruby. Give her some time to calm down" Blake said with a shrug as she thought, _You too eh, Velvet? We should probably talk sooner rather than later._ She wasn't entirely sure why but the raven haired Faunus had also developed feelings for the troupe's shorter minstrel.

"Alright, I guess. Yang, Weiss, we're back, you both better be decent!" Ruby called out, hoping that her sister and patron were actually decent, her words slurring slightly.

"Yeah we are, Rubes. Wait… are you girls drunk?" Yang said from the fireside, her hair still wet from her bath in the stream. Yang was polishing her gauntlets, careful to avoid the small trigger mechanism near her knuckles so as to not cut herself on the retractable punching dagger they each concealed.

"Not drunk, just really, really unsteady," the red and black haired woman replied, swaying as Blake supported her.

"So drunk. Blake, care to explain?" Weiss asked, once again snuggled against Yang.

"The tavern sells honey ale. Ruby couldn't resist getting a few bottles and Velvet and I were going to need it if we came back and found you girls… you know," the feline Faunus replied, holding a hand to her nose. "You may want to go take a dunk in the stream again, by the way."

"Seriously?!" Yang asked, a little annoyed.

"My senses are stronger than yours, remember?" Blake retorted simply, her ears flat against her head in embarrassment at the scent that still lingered on her friends.

"Verdammt! Come on, Yang!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Right behind you, Weissy." Yang said as she followed the irritated Atlesian.

"Those two are glued at the hip," the feline Faunus smirked with a shake of her head.

"I couldn't agree more. I've still got about half a bottle left, mind helping me finish it off?" Ruby asked, taking a seat by the fire and offering the bottle to Blake.

"Of course," Blake said, taking the proffered bottle and taking a drink. After a few moments and a few passes of the bottle, Blake spoke up again. "Say Ruby, I was wondering. How do you see me and Velvet?" she asked, more for herself and Velvet but also for how Ruby reacted when Blake told her why they were looking for her. Her ears perked as if to absorb every word.

"I see you both as my friends of course," Ruby started before noticing a slight droop in Blake's ears. "But, well, I don't know exactly how else I feel. When you both showed up in the town, I thought you had just decided to follow me there. Girls day about town, you know? But then you said you came looking for me cause I had been out a while and my first thought was 'that's all?' and I was definitely disappointed but-"

 _Sorry Velvet, but she's rambling and I would rather know now. I know you have feelings for her too, but we can figure something out about this triangle later_ , Blake thought as she cut off Ruby's ramble with a kiss. It wasn't long but she hoped to convey her own confused emotions in it.

As Ruby pulled away she could see a mixture of embarrassment, and hope in Blake's eyes, "I'm sorry but I should probably sleep this ale off." Blake said, sheepishly, as she got up to leave. _To skatá skéftika?!_

"I, Blake, um, I'm going to need a bit to think about this," Ruby stammered, wondering if it was indeed the alcohol's doing or something else.

"I- I, know, Ruby," Blake sighed, still silently berating herself as she walked to her tent and closed the flap behind her. _I am so damn selfish, I should've talked to Velvet about this first...she's not going to be happy._

* * *

 **Translations-**

 **French to English Translations:**

Il y aura l'Enfer à payer - There will be Hell to pay

Si vous ne revenez pas ici, je vais vous accrocher par votre - If you do not come back here, I will hang you by your

 **Greek to English Translations:**  
Éfthymos - Hilarious

To skatá skéftika?! - The fuck was I thinking?!

 **Latin to English Translations:**

Cur non habeo dicere Lycisca? - Why did I have to say that aloud?

 **German to English Translations:**

Verdammt! - Damn it!


	2. Haggling and Conversing

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter everyone, life, and my update rotation do keep me busy. Gonna be honest, with this chapter I did use Spice and Wolf for inspiration when figuring out how to write Weiss when she's haggling. Such a good series... but I digress, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Haggling and Conversing**

The rest of the night passed peacefully in the small camp, save for the occasional whinny from the troupe's horse. Hours later, the chirping of birds and thin rays of sunlight piercing the trees were what roused the sleeping women.

"Ugh, my head feels like it's full of webs." Ruby groaned as she crawled out of her tent. Noticing the fire from the previous night was out, the silver-eyed lutist looked around slowly for a long stick. "How many times have I told them to bank the embers before they go to bed?" She muttered as she stirred the remains of their campfire, before adding a bit of kindling to the fire in order to get it properly burning again.

Finished with her chore, she went to the covered wagon that held their supplies to start making breakfast. The canvas was painted in a multitude of colors spelling out the Huntress Troubadour's name. The five women had argued for almost a week trying to decide what colors they should paint it, in the end, they settled on a veritable rainbow of colors.

A few minutes later, a rustling sound came from the direction of the tent Yang and Weiss shared, "Matin, Ruby," Yang said softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the camp, the smell of her sister's cooking having woken her.

"Morning, Yang," The vocalist replied, not looking up from her work, her brow furrowed as she thought about the previous night, the cobwebs that filled her thoughts had cleared once she'd woken up, her confusion at Blake's action last night returning.

The lilac eyed bodyguard didn't miss the meaning of the look, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" She asked in Valayan, thinking that whatever the problem was would be better dealt with in private.

"Nothing is wrong, Yang… At least… I don't know…" The minstrel sighed as she pulled the food from the fire, setting it all on a large wooden platter along with an assortment of utensils. The blonde haired woman only answered with an arched eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "I, Well… Blake, well, she..." She stammered, unable to voice her reply. It wasn't a dream. Blake really did kiss me.

The gauntlet fighter placed her hand on the lutist's shoulder reassuringly, "Ruby, calm down." She said, switching to trade speak, the blonde personally hated the universal language. She found it too blunt and ineffective for certain discussions. But her sister had mastered it, finding it even easier to communicate in than their own tongue. Though the lutist was currently proving her view about the language she wasn't worried knowing Blake was involved. "Slow down, what did Blake do?"

"She-." The dark-haired woman started before Velvet's voice interrupted them.

"Morning, you two. How'd you both sleep?" She asked as she picked up a fork and pulled a mouthful of an egg from the platter.

"I slept pretty good last night, no real complaints other than a root that jabbing me in the back," Yang replied cheerily, doing her best to hide her annoyance at the tinker's unintended interruption.

"About as well as you'd expect after a few bottles of honeyed ale," Ruby said, still trying to order her thoughts as she dug her own fork into the troupe's breakfast platter.

Velvet chuckled, "So every few hours you were out to relieve yourself I take it?"

"More or less." She replied, returning the chuckle, though Velvet could her it was without the vocalist's usual mirth.

 _Something is on her mind. I wonder if I should talk to her when we head into the town?_ The rabbit Faunus thought as the three of them ate in silence.

After a little while, Weiss crawled from her and Yang's tent rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, you three," Weiss said somewhat cheerily, taking a seat on a log by the fire as she joined the blonde, the lutist, and flutist for breakfast, a blanket wrapped around her slender shoulders. "We should reach the town in an hour or so once we leave." She said, going over their travel route in her mind.

"Good, it'll be nice to sleep in an actual bed again," Blake groaned as she crawled from her own tent. "Morning, everyone, sleep well?" She asked as she stretched, a soft popping coming from her back, before joining the rest of the troupe by the fire.

"Not too bad, Blake," Yang replied, the others midway through a mouthful of food. As the cat Faunus sat down, the blonde noticed that Blake had chosen a spot farther from Ruby than she normally would. _Ok, that ain't normal for her. Bon sang, now I'm gonna have to pull answers out of them. Probably should ask Velvet to talk with Ruby and I'll talk with Blake. We can't have them acting like this if it's something serious._

Velvet had noticed the strange action as well. She shared a quick glance with Yang, who flicked two fingers at Ruby, while Blake and the silver-eyed minstrel were distracted with getting a helping from the platter. _I guess Yang had the same thoughts. They haven't even looked at each other once, I'll talk with Red once we're settled in the town while she handles Kitten. I hope it isn't too serious._ The rabbit Faunus twitched one ear in understanding. "Once we're there, Weiss, do you want us to set up first thing or wait till later in the day?" She asked the troupe's patron.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Wait till later, the tavern should be… um… what's the word…" The Atlassian said, snapping her fingers in thought, her still slightly tired mind fumbling for the word.

"I think you're thinking of 'packed', Weiss. The tavern will be packed, though the word 'busier' would also work." Ruby interjected, her thoughts moving from the previous night to the various words of trade speak and their meanings.

"Thank you, Ruby. Yes, busier." Weiss nodded, giving the silver eyed woman a small smile.

"Y'know for a merchant's daughter I would've thought you'd have a better grasp of trade speak," Blake said, chortling as she set aside her fork, her appetite sated.

"I have a very good grasp of trade speak, Blake. It's just that so many different words mean the same thing that it can be hard to remember which ones to use." Weiss pouted as she shot a glare the cat Faunus.

Finishing with their morning meal, the troupe quickly doused the fire, broke down their tents, and placed them into the wagon before climbing into it themselves. Yang took up the horse's reins in the coachman's seat, the tails of her tan and orange long coat tucked underneath her. A burning black heart on the chest of her padded leather breastplate on full display. Her trousers tucked into a pair of black and brown mid-calf boots, the hilt of a knife protruding from them as well. The sun glinting occasionally off of the metal backing of her blade concealing gauntlets as they rode.

Weiss sat alongside her dressed in a simple white and blue tunic and a homespun blue long-skirt, her snow-white hair was pulled back into a simple offset ponytail. However once they reached the town, she would, along with the minstrels of the troupe, be changing into finer clothes for the duration of each performance.

* * *

The road into the small town was not as busy as Weiss had anticipated, their blonde haired coach-woman pulled their wagon into the stable after only a half hour of travel. It helped that the road had been well maintained, the Atlassian hopped down from the seat as she spoke, "I'm going to speak with the owner about a room for us. Think you all can handle getting everything unloaded?"

"Sure can, Weiss. We'll see you inside in a bit." Ruby replied, hopping out of the back of the wagon, her pack slung over her shoulders on top of her red traveling cloak.

"Red, can you take my herb satchel for me?" Velvet asked the strap of a large bag clutched in her hand, it held more than just herbs. The bag also contained a mortar and pestle, various tonics, tinctures, compresses, and vials that the rabbit Faunus used.

The silver eyed woman took the bag with a playful smile, "Did you pick the whole forest clean, Bunny?"

The flutist-cum tinkering herbalist's mind froze at the sight of the smile. _Deus, her smile is just so sweet I-._ She hurriedly blinked trying to clear her mind as she suppressed a blush, "Y-You know me, if it is useful and would keep long enough I'm harvesting it."

"I hope you've got something in there for sore muscles, Velv. I think I slept on a rock last night." Blake grumbled more out of self-beration for her actions during the night than from an uncomfortable sleeping spot.

"Of course, Kitten. When we get up to whatever rooms Weiss can get out of the owner, I'll get a poultice made." The brunette haired Faunus replied, helping her out of the wagon.

* * *

While the minstrels and their bodyguard unloaded the wagon and set their supplies next to the door, Weiss was in a heated discussion with the owner of the tavern. "What do you mean you'll be charging us a ninety-five copper for the week?! We are only taking two rooms!"

"Exactly that. You'll be taking away possible renting while here. I need a way to fix that." The owner said with a shrug and a feigned look of annoyance.

The patron of the Huntress Troubadours wasn't blind to what was going on. "You just want to make a little more coin off of us." She gestured vaguely around the room, "Even knowing we'll bring in patrons to this sty of a tavern."

The tavern owner held up his hands placatingly, having a performing troupe of any kind staying at a tavern was a blessing most tavern keepers prayed for, he wasn't going to lose them if he could help it. "Now see here, I ain't saying you can't stay here. I'm only asking that ya pay for the rooms you'll be taking up." But if he could make a little extra off of them as well he would try.

The lessons her father had taught her sprang to the front of her mind. _If you wish to play that game, Dummkopf, then we shall._ Weiss appeared to think the matter over a moment before speaking, "fifty-five copper."

The grizzled tavern keeper's eyes widened, realizing what was happening, "Ninety copper."

"Sixty-five, you see to our horse and we feed ourselves." She countered.

"Too low for the cost of feed. Eighty copper and I'll also throw in your meals as well as mind your horse." He replied, keeping his face as blank as possible, his grey eyes immobile save for an almost imperceptible glance at the Atlassian's coin purse, which was tied alongside an elegant looking rapier and complimented by a parrying dagger on her other hip.

 _You know he wants you and the troupe to stay, press that advantage!_ Her thoughts screamed at Weiss as she counter offered, "Seventy copper, our meals, and our horse is taken care of and you have a deal."

The tavern keeper hadn't fully broken eye contact with the alabaster haired woman during the entire exchange. Now he lowered his eyes in defeat but he still had a smile to spare her. Seventy copper would cover a week's lodging, meals, and the care of their horse almost twice over.

As the man slid a pair of wrought iron keys toward her, Weiss opened her coin pouch and passed the man a single silver piece. "Keep the change, for giving me a good test of my haggling skills, and for your best rooms." She said truly having enjoyed the engagement, before turning to the tavern door to help get the troupe's belongings to their rooms. The cost of the silver would be replaced quickly and easily, it was not the first time this had happened and the Atlassian knew it would not be the last.

Walking back out to the roadside to get her pack Yang asked her, "So, Snow Angel, how'd it go with the tavern keeper?"

Picking up her belongings she replied, "I got him down to seventy copper, but decided to let him have a whole silver because we've taken his two best rooms."

"Exochos, Weiss, you're getting better! Last time you only got the tavern keep down to a silver and ten copper." Blake chuckled, though her ears were pressed flat against her head, her dark locks practically concealing her feline ears. The cat Faunus' thoughts were still troubling her.

"Thank you, Blake, let's hope my skills only keep… um..." Weiss trailed another word of trade speak eluding her.

"Improving, Weiss, the word is improving," Ruby informed her, as she hoisted her pack onto her shoulders and passed Velvet her herb satchel.

"Should we have Red handle the haggling from now?" Velvet asked jokingly, her rabbit ears flopping gently as she suppressed a laugh, and ignored an indignant glare from her blue-eyed patron. The rabbit Faunus couldn't help but smell something emanating from Ruby. It was faint, she couldn't tell what it was as it was almost entirely buried under the scent of cinnamon. The red-cloaked lutist was fond of the spice, though she usually used it very sparingly because of the cost. This fact was what attracted her attention. _Why would you use that much spice, Red? What are you masking with it?_ Lost in her own thoughts as she started following Yang and Weiss into the tavern she didn't notice the brief, worried look Blake sent her way.

 _I should have spoken with her first, Kólasi, I should have just sat with her and Ruby. We could have just figured out what to do without hurting each other! I don't want to hurt Velvet if it means I'm with Ruby, she's too gentle, too kind-hearted, for me to ever do that._ Blake's thoughts railed as she picked up her pack and started toward the door of the tavern.

* * *

After placing their belongings in the room that she would be sharing with Ruby and Blake, Velvet started to rummage through her herb satchel. "Let's see here, I'll need white willow bark, ginger, a little turmeric, and a little resin to get it all to stick."

"Turmeric, for a little stiffness, are you sure, Velv?" Blake asked, sitting on one of the two small beds that occupied most of the space. Ruby had gone back down to the common room, most likely to chat with some of the earlier patrons to the tavern to see what songs would better suit them.

The hard sound of stone grinding on stone filled the room as the rabbit Faunus ground the bark, turmeric, and ginger in her mortar, as she replied "Yes, Kitten, I am sure. We'll be up most of the night so a little extra strength won't hurt."

"You have a point I guess." The cat Faunus replied, her ears twitching slightly at the harsh noise.

"Indeed," The brunette affirmed, as she pulled out a small knife and slathered a piece of cloth in the resin before tapping the ground bark and roots out of her mortar, dusting the sticky cloth with them. "Now come on, off with your tunic, and lay down." She ordered, nodding at the bed Blake was sitting on.

Removing her roughspun black tunic, the harpist didn't notice the faint blush that dusted Velvet's cheeks. She laid down on the bed, one of the straw-filled pillows tucked under her chest. "Well, at least this won't be a cold poultice." The raven-haired woman joked as she waited for the flutist to apply the concoction.

The tinkerer couldn't keep herself from staring at her feline Faunus companion as she applied the poultice, exposed as she was from the waist up. While Velvet knew what she felt for Ruby, something about Blake always drew her attention as well. She could see a few scars on the cat Faunus' fair skin, one or two along her back, with a faint one just visible on her left side. Though in Velvet's mind, they did nothing to detract from her beauty, if anything they increased it by adding to her character.

Both the lutist and the harpist attracted her in their own ways, and that was the reason for her own dilemma. She didn't want to have to choose between them so for months, she had remained silent about her feelings, unsure of what to do. "There, all set. That poultice should hold for the night if you want to put your tunic back on." She said stepping back from the bed, she hastily averted her eyes, with a faint rose-colored blush returning, as Blake sat up and reached for her tunic.

"Thanks, Velv. I think I'm gonna stay in here for a bit, get a bit of a cat nap in before we're needed." She joked, trying to lighten her thoughts.

"Alright, Kitten. I'm gonna head to the common room, need to make sure Red is staying out of trouble." The rabbit Faunus said, giving the cat Faunus a smile, before walking out of the small room and closing the door.

* * *

A few minutes passed after Velvet had left to join Ruby in the common room. Blake was still trying to figure out how to handle the predicament she found herself in when a light rapping at the door to the room caused her ears to perk up inquisitively. "Come on in, it's unlocked." She said, reclined once more on the bed.

"Thought I'd see how you were doing, Blakey," Yang said, smiling lightly as she stepped into the room and closed the door.

"I'm fine, Yang. Shouldn't you be in the common room making sure no one gets any ideas with the others?" She asked the blonde with an arched eyebrow as she sat up straight.

"They'll be fine for now, besides, Velvet has her bomb pouch, I saw Ruby fiddling with her dirk, and I know my Snow Angel has her blade with her." She tallied on one hand, the handful of ways the three women could protect themselves, before asking, "But you've got something else on your mind, don't you?"

"I, no, I have nothing on my mind, Yang." The feline Faunus said, her ears flattening once more.

"Ah, But your ears tell me otherwise," She said, gesturing toward the cat ears. "What's wrong, Blake? I want to help if I can."

The reassuring look that was in the fighter's lilac eyes calmed her, "I-I messed up, Yang. I messed up bad and I don't know how to keep it from getting worse." She said, her voice breaking a little from stress.

"Slow down, take a breath. We've got plenty of time, what happened?" She asked gesturing for the amber-eyed woman to remain calm, as she sat on the bed opposite her.

"I knew, no, I know how Velvet feels about her and I, I..." Blake stammered, as frustrated tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey now, Blakey. Whatever it is, ain't no one going to be angry with you. Take another breath and just tell me what happened." She said, reaching across the distance between them and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was currently without her gauntlets, not feeling they were necessary.

"I know how Velvet feels about Ruby. But last night, I, while you and Weiss were at the stream, I kissed her, I kissed your sister! But I feel like I've gone behind Velvet. What do I do?!" Her voice rising as she looked at Yang, practically begging.

"Hhmm… Wow… that is a problem." She said, puzzling over what she had heard. _That explains why she and Ruby were avoiding each other._

"The only thing I can think of is to just talk with them," Blake said, hanging her head.

"Truthfully, that's all you can do. Talk with them both, you know my sister is an understanding person, and Velvet is no different." She said, shrugging slightly, drawing a slight creaking from her breastplate as it settled after the movement, "Who knows? You may be surprised by what the three of you figure out."

"But that's the problem, I don't want Ruby to have to choose between us! I don't want to hurt Velvet, or force Ruby to make that decision!" She shouted, springing to her feet.

Yang stood as well, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, "Who's talking about choosing? No one said my little sister even has to choose."

"Wha, What?" The cat Faunus asked, her ears quirked in confusion.

The troupe's bodyguard gave her a small smile before making her way to the door, "Like I said, you know they are both understanding people. Talk with them, I'm sure between the three of you you'll think of something. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get my gauntlets and head downstairs before it gets too busy."

After taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts, the feline Faunus left the room, making sure to lock the door behind her, to find her companions and possibly find an answer to the dilemma she had caused. _I care for Red and_ Velv _. But how much? That is the question. I know what I feel for Red isn't a passing thing, but why do I feel like I've betrayed_ Velv _? Is it because I care for her the same way or is it because I just don't want to hurt her?_ The questions filled her thoughts as she walked to the common room. Blake wanted answers, so she set her mind on the plan to just talk with the lutist and flutist and see what happened next.

* * *

Setting a tankard down in front of Ruby, Velvet took a seat at the table opposite her. "So, Red, any idea which songs we should play for this lot?"

"Well, I've got a few in mind. Red Like Roses, I See Fire, and possibly That's All I Ask of You." The lutist said, choosing those three for the equal attention they would give to each of the three minstrels.

The rabbit Faunus mused over the selection, "Not bad for a start. We'll make this place pretty lively, that's certain."

"My thoughts exactly." The silver eyed woman said, lightly swirling her drink, but otherwise leaving it untouched.

The brown-eyed flutist took note of the action, deciding to broach the apparent issue she and Yang had noticed that morning, "What's up? You're not your usual self."

"What'd you mean, Bunny?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"You've got something on your mind. You know you can tell me anything, right?" The tinkerer informed, gently.

"I, It's just that I'm not sure about something is all." The red-cloaked minstrel said, spinning her dirk slowly on the table.

"Not sure about what? Maybe I can help you figure it out?" The brunette asked though she couldn't help but wonder if she already knew what troubled her friend. The faint scent masked by the cinnamon she had smelled on Ruby as they unloaded the wagon had come up again. Only it had been stronger, she had smelled it while preparing the poultice for Blake, and it had been coming from the cat Faunus. _Did something happen between them last night?_

Ruby glanced at Weiss and Yang, the bodyguard and the troupe's benefactress were at the bar chatting with the tavern keeper. "I, It's just that, last night after Blake and I told Yang and Weiss to head back to the stream," She closed her eyes and took a breath before continuing, "Blake kissed me. But I don't know if-."

"If that was the alcohol or if you feel the same.'' The flutist said, finishing the thought.

The vocalist rested her forehead on the table, her voice soft, barely above a whisper as she spoke, "Yes, kind of, I know it wasn't the alcohol. I just don't know how I feel. I care for you, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. But when it's just you, me, and Blake… I feel… I, I care for both of you but I can't, no won't choose between either of you if it means hurting one of you." She had pondered her dilemma during the ride into the town. Ruby realized why the tinkerer had acted as she did, diving for her tent last night, why Blake had kissed her by the campfire. She knew what her feelings were now, and hearing herself say it, after not knowing how to, or even what they were the previous night, the silver-eyed woman knew she would have to have a long discussion with the cat Faunus and the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet heard a creak in the floorboards, pulling her attention to Blake's arrival, she could see her ears were down. _I bet Kitten feels like she made a mistake. We're going to need to talk, and I guess I should come out about my feelings too, or risk making things even worse._

"Hey, girls. Mind if I join you?" The cat Faunus asked sheepishly.

Ruby looked up from the floor as Velvet slid a chair out toward the cat Faunus. "Plenty of space at the table, Kitten." She said, giving the raven-haired woman the ghost of a smile.

"Thank's Red, we, um, we need to have a talk about something." Blake stammered, hoping that the next few minutes would not cause everything to fall apart.

* * *

 **French to English:**

Matin- Morning

Bon Sang- Damn it

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?- What's wrong sis?

 **Latin to English:**

Deus- God

 **German to English:**

Dummkopf- Fool

 **Greek to English:**

Exochos- Excellent

Kólasi- Hell


End file.
